The Kidnapping
by FireInMyHeart13
Summary: When Sam was a boy, He was kidnapped. Everyone deems that the sweet 5-year-old is gone, But Dean refuses to think so. 10 years later Dean receives a call from Bobby, Who claims he has a hunt that involves strange killings in demon activity. The hunters feel their handling just an average hunt, But the unexpected takes control and they are left figuring out what to do. New story!
1. The Day It Began

First I'd like to point out that this is my first story on this account.  
I'm not necessarily new to Fan fiction, I just made another account.  
I hope you like this story, all mistakes remaining are my own.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Supernatural or any other T.V series, Though it would be nice.

I'll try to update as frequent as I can, But until then, Have a wonderful day!

* * *

It was a blustery, extensive, day today.

The familiar, appealing wind of the early morning breeze, The leaves just beginning to fall off the trees in red, brown, and green, The sweet scent of coffee in the morning to help him get on with the day,  
And nothings more satisfying than a new hunt to keep himself distracted in.

Dean Winchester had a lot of work to do.

He stepped out onto the autumn stained grass and took a moment to breathe in the scent of fall.  
another month has gone by since the disappearing of his curious, stubborn, rascal baby brother.

He still remembers the day he disappeared. And never will forget,  
Even though he wants too.  
God he does.

It's not that he ever wants to just forget about his little brother, Sammy.  
It's the tragic day for him, and his father. And the way his father looked at him that night. It's the same look he always gives him, And might forever.  
Because it was his fault. No matter how young he was.

* * *

''_Alright, Dean.'' John Winchester said to his eldest son. 'What's the rule?"  
__He swung his small duffel around his shoulder and headed to the front door. Turning slightly to see his youngest, 5 year old boy, obliterate to everything  
around him, while focusing on Looney Toons appearing impish on the television screen._

_He had found a new hunt.  
One that could hopefully lead to revenge on the Yellow Eyed Demon.  
The soulless, cold-hearted, Son of a Bitch who took his wife away. Ripped his children's' mother away from them.  
Who tore this family apart._

_Though he told his sons none of this.  
Sammy would grow up motherless. never knowing who his mom was, or what she was like.  
He can only cherish pictures of her, And wonder what she 'was' like in her time of living._

_Dean, However, His eldest son, remembers.  
He remembers the fire. The screams. The sound of fire trucks speedily making their way to us, police cars, Agents asking them information about what happened.  
And he remembers rushing Sammy-his little brother, out of the burning house after John and placed him in his arms.-practically saving him  
But most of all, he remembers his mother. How she gently took care of him during nightmares, And cut the bread off his peanut-Butter and Jelly._

_Those were the good times._

_But now, He's heading out the door, hoping, after 5 years, That he could finally avenge the death of his beloved wife.  
Knowing he might not be back in a few days, but that's okay. He knows his eldest son. Even though he may be only 9-turning 10-  
he's respectful, Doesn't talk back, mature, loving kid. Whom he trusts with his heart.  
Plus, if anything goes wrong he calls John. and sometimes if he doesn't pick up, Then Bobby.  
_

_He's just the kid he raised him to be._

_''Act first, questions later.''  
Young Dean answered his father in a positive voice._

_John patted his eldest son's shoulder and told him to take care of his brother.  
He wishes that he could be there for his son's more often, But this was the right thing to do._

_Dean answered him respectfully saying ''I will.'' and he locked the doors behind his father.  
Not knowing exactly what he was up to- he told him he was going someplace, but not exactly where.  
But he knows the motto, act first, questions later.' But all he could do now was take care of Sammy- That's what matters._

_Now it's about 6 hours after their father left, around 9 at night, and he's about to put little Sammy to bed._

_''Dean?'' The youngest asks in a squeaky voice_

_''Yea, Sammy?"_

_''When will Daddy be back?"_

_Truth is, he doesn't really know when he will be back, he was given vivid instructions, And he intends to follow them  
All he can say to make his little brother feel better is that he will be coming back soon. He will. _

_''Soon, Sammy, Soon.''_

_He tucks the 5-year-old in bed and turns to leave out of his room, after they said their goodnight wishes._

_And as he steps out of the room he and his brother shared, He took one last glance to make sure he was alright,  
And began to walk towards the small living room.  
__Dean had watched television for about half an hour and was almost asleep by the time a knock on the door sprung him into consciousness._

_''Dad?"  
He thought, 'Was he here?'... 'It's only been a few hours.' . Dad doesn't ever get back this early.'  
Plus, wouldn't he have called if so?  
He ran over to the small, pocket phone on the living room table and checked if there was any missed calls, or voice messages._

_There were none._

_The young man's mind went blank. Too many thoughts overwhelming him that he can't focus on one. Too many to choose from what to do and what not to do.  
Should he open the door? Dads voice rang into his mind. 'Don't open the door for anybody.'  
Maybe he should ignore it. It might not have actually been there after all, He could have imagined it._

_Another knock on the door caused the boy to jump.  
He quickly ran to the door and carefully looked through the peep-hole, with the help of a step stool, But nobody was there._

_Nothing but the flickering of light around the motel doors.  
His heart skipped a beat. He was sure he hadn't imagined it, right?  
But dad said not to call him unless it was an emergency. This might not even be an emergency, He could be imagining it all.  
And if he did call his father, and there not be a problem, He would be furious that I made him leave his 'most important' occasion._

_Just then, Young Dean made a decision.  
After all, He's probably imagining it all, So to prove to himself there really is nothing there,_

_He unlocks the latch on top of the door, And takes a careful step out. Examining his surroundings._

_'See?' He told his-self and let out a small laugh as he walked back into the motel and locked the latch back again.  
'Nothing to be afraid of.' he smiles and yawns._

_He's tired. Sleep is calling his name for sure.  
He walks back to the room he and his brother shared and stretched, ready for a goods night sleep.  
As he opened the door he practically jumped into bed, which he regretted some-sort because it would've waken Sammy up._

_But there was silence.  
Confusion took over and he looked over to see the covers on his brothers bed were all over the place._

_'Sammy?'' He asked but there was no response._

_He swiftly ran towards the light switch and flipped it, giving the room a bright, luminous glow.  
There was no Sammy there._

_Fear hit him hard in the chest as his heart began to race, He ran towards the bed, looked under it, around the floor, his bed, Heck, everywhere.  
There was no little brother to be found._

_''SAMMY!"_

* * *

That same minute he remembers scrambling to the phone and calling his father.  
Once he picked up, Dean was crying, Telling him Sam was missing over and over,  
Then John decided to come home once he knew he _wasn't kidding around_.

After that, John came home as fast as he could and looked everywhere as well, then confirmed sign of struggle in Sam's bed.  
Then sulfur, signs of demon activity.

Demons took my brother.

No, If your asking, They didn't just find that out and walk away, They searched for months, years, 2 years to be exact.  
Still, no sign of his baby brother.  
Everyone assumed he was long dead.

Ever since that tragic day, his father Never looks at him the same.  
Not even that it's been 10 years already.

He knows why.

It's all his stupid fault.  
If he hadn't walked out that door then Sammy would still be here now, He would still be our little innocent Sammy.  
That's over now, though. It all is.

Climbing into his beloved 67' Chevy Impala, He drives.  
Knowing exactly where he's going-Sioux Falls. Bobby Singers' place to pick up on another hunt.  
Apparently there are some strange killings in South Dakota that might be demon related, blah, blah, blah.

He starts the ignition, turns on the radio, forgetting about his beloved baby brother once again, but not permanently.  
And begins his long, 5 hour drive to Singers Salvage.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it:)  
Reviews are like chocolate!

While your here, why don't you press that review button and say what's on your mind?


	2. Ineffable In Thoughts

_Climbing into his beloved 67' Chevy Impala, He drives. Knowing exactly where he's going-Sioux Falls. Bobby Singers' place to pick up on another hunt. _  
_Apparently there are some strange killings in South Dakota that might be demon related, blah, blah, blah._

_He starts the ignition, turns on the radio, forgetting about his beloved baby brother once again, but not permanently. And begins his long, _  
_5 hour drive to Singers Salvage.  
_

* * *

The 5 hour drive to Sioux Falls went by quicker then he thought.

He only has an hour before reaching his destination.

I guess he has a lot on his mind, Considering everything messed up these days.  
The grief of the loss.. No, not loss, His brother isn't dead.. He can't be.. No. The grief of.. .That night.  
His father still blaming him for it.. He could name more but it would put him more off the edge.

Still, It's nothing new. It's just some things he can't let go of.  
Then his mind wandered over to his father for the hundredth time.

The last time he saw his father was when he announced he had a hunt to go to.  
Being stubborn, He had wanted to go alone.

He can't tell if it's because he really is that stubborn to have help and went alone,  
Or, If he actually doesn't trust him anymore.

It could be both.

After he announced he was going on a hunt out-of-town, He packed up his stuff, Went to sleep that night, And was gone that morning.  
He didn't leave a note. He just left. No goodbyes or farewells, or good luck sayings here or there.  
He just vanished.  
And what makes him mad is that he won't even answer his damn phone!

5 days have passed and he still hasn't heard a word from his father, Nor, does he know where he went.  
But underneath that anger, Is worry.  
Worry because his father would normally call him and tell him where he went. But didn't.  
His father would normally explain his hunt and drive off alone to complete his task. But didn't.  
And his father would normally be back within three to four days max. But still didn't.

Plus, John, hasn't been acting the same either, even when he's not on a hunt.  
He doesn't know what's wrong with him, At least, he doesn't think so, But he can't flat-out yell At him to tell him anyway.

But he does need to call him sooner or later.  
Sooner, hopefully.

Dean Winchester rolled down his window and turned down the volume on the radio and ''Gasoline'' by 'The Living Daylights' played quietly through the speakers.

He focused on the road in front of him and sighed.  
It's like his entire family is cursed. First his mom, then they... take his brother.  
''What am I gonna do?" He asked his-self through confused eyes, But was snapped from his thoughts when the phone rang  
and Bobby's name appeared on the screen.

He rolled his eyes and sighed while rubbing a hand through his hair. He was probably calling to make sure I was coming, after all,  
I haven't seen him in almost a year.  
picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear, He immediately said ''Hey, Bobby, I'm on my way and I'll be there in a couple of hours.''  
It confused Dean when that was not actually the reason he called.

_''I know your comin' you idjiit.'' He could hear across the line.  
'I just have to tell you someone else is going to tag along with this hunt.''_

Great. Who else would join this normal hunt with just two average hunters out there? It's not like they need any more help then they have already.  
Plus he just wants to hunt alone with Bobby for once.

''Wh-Who? Caleb?'' The now youngest Winchester asked through confusion.  
He heard noises across the phone but it was all rambling voices.  
All he could make out of it was that the people there were arguing, He just couldn't make out the words.

Everything went silent for a minute and Dean was about to say something when _someone_ beat him to the words.

_''Hey Dean.''  
_Now it was The youngest of the two Winchester's turn to be quiet.  
Was it... No. It couldn't be... Could it?

''Dad?" he responded. Not knowing what else to say but so.

_''Hey, Dean.''_ John exclaimed. ''_ Listen. I'll explain everything to you once I get there. But now, just focus on getting here.''_

The youngest is left speechless. Why was his dad there? After him disappearing out of nowhere, not calling him for a week, no contact whatsoever, not telling him where he was going.. He decides to show up now? What kind of father is that?  
Plus, this is just some demon hunt a few hours away, why would his dad have a sudden interest of teaming up with him now?

Then a voice rang through his head.

Why would his dad suddenly team up with him for a demon hunt?  
The answer is simple. He wouldn't. Not unless it was demon related.  
But not just any demon, He was talking about the demon who killed his mother, kidnapped Sammy, ripped his family apart.  
No. Not just any ordinary demon, the demon we've been tracking for years now, to try to avenge our family.  
We're talking about,

The Yellow Eyed Demon.

This hunt might have more things behind it then he thought.

_''I'll see you there.''  
_His father said, Noticing the silence.

As soon as he hung up, Dean stared at the phone for a second before throwing it in the passenger seat beside him and stepped harder on the gas petal.

Looks like this is going to be a longer ride then he thought.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of chapter guys!  
I will try and write another chapter today.

I'd like to take some time and thank these wonderful people for the excellent reviews they left me.:)

**where the wind blows  
Jenna  
Sarah  
Souless666  
And Guest**

And also, to those who favored and followed, I'd like to thank you all too!

Words in chapter 1,005  
Reviews for first chapter 5. Goal fifteen. 


	3. Too Much

Wh_y would his dad suddenly team up with him for a demon hunt?_  
_The answer is simple. He wouldn't. Not unless it was demon related._  
_But not just any demon, He was talking about the demon who killed his mother, kidnapped Sammy, ripped his family apart._  
_No. Not just any ordinary demon, the demon we've been tracking for years now, to try to avenge our family._  
_We're talking about,_

The_ Yellow Eyed Demon._

_This hunt might have more things behind it then he thought._

_''I'll see you there.''  
His father said, Noticing the silence._

_As soon as he hung up, Dean stared at the phone for a second before throwing it in the passenger seat beside him and stepped harder on the gas petal._

_Looks like this is going to be a longer ride then he thought._

* * *

As soon as Dean's road turned to gravel and he heard the loud crumples of rocks  
underneath him, He knew he was where he was supposed to be.

What he saw was a bunch of old junk cars that he guessed  
Bobby had been working on for a while and an old, yet familiar house next to top it off.

The youngest Winchester guessed it had been at least ten years since he had last saw the outgoing , warmhearted, family friend.  
Maybe he could make up for lost time.

He parked his car close to his uncle's house and stepped out,  
while shutting his car door behind him.

He saw his uncle walking down to his car and smiled.  
The old hunter had changed since he last saw him.

He had on casual brown sneakers, blue jeans, blue tee with a brown and blue jacket on top, a bit longer, gruff beard, And his old blue and brown base-ball cap he usually wears.

Although it had been at least a decade since he last saw Bobby, It doesn't really seem that long ago.

The old family friend reached the Impala and gave the _youngest Winchester a bear-hug._

_"It_'s nice to see you, son' he exclaimed. 'You sure don't look like that little kid I saw ten years ago!"  
and they both had to laugh at that remark.

The last time, he believes, They saw each-other, Dean was no older than nine years old.  
A lot has changed since then. Too much.

When he was younger, before His mom and baby brother was... taken away, He would always be happy and cheerful.  
He always used to run around and play hide and seek, or he would play card games with his mom while his father was at work.  
Back then, times were perfect.

When his mother got pregnant, Dean was at the age of four.  
Unlike any other, he was very excited to finally be the bigger boy around the house, Someone to look after.  
And even by the time Little Sammy was born he would never lose that shine in his smile, never stop running around and laughing.  
Although, he did do his part as a big brother.

Dean, at only the age of five he would gently hold him when his mother would place him carefully in his arms, Sing to him, tell him stories, reach down into his brother's crib- because he was only so small- and kiss him goodnight. And after he would wake up crying in the night, and would tell him it's alright.

If only it could have stayed that way.

Everything changed that night.  
The night of the fire, the shock, the horror.

His father was never the same after that.  
And neither was Dean.

But Sammy was still as bright and cheerful as ever.  
And that's what made him happy.  
He thought, as long as they were together, him, His baby brother and his father, They would have everything they would need.

If there's one thing he's learned in life, _Things change.._

Things have changed with Dean and Bobby as well.  
And they've got a lot of catching up to do.

Just on schedule, his father walked outside.

But he didn't come down to the car.  
He just stayed there, watching, With a beer in his hand.  
And only moved when we started heading towards the house.

That's when he knew for sure things weren't going to go well.

* * *

''Wanna beer?"  
Bobby asked the youngest in the room while searching out two, ice-cold drinks.

''Sure.''  
He replied, of corse he wants beer, And by the way things are looking, it seems he's going to need it.

He can't even meet his father's eye. Not now.  
Even though he was worried for his dads acts, he was also angry with him.  
Angry because of how he left him, refused to meet his own sons eyes, Drove off and didn't tell him where he was going or even call to make sure he was okay.  
He honestly can't believe him. It's his own father.

Sure, he's gone out for hunts for god knows how long but he always tells him where he's going.  
And how he still blames him for what happened...  
How he looks at him every single day..  
He just can't meet his fathers' eye. Not Now.

And he honestly doesn't know when he will be able to.

Because he's afraid of what he might find.

Might he find disappointment? Anger? That sad, confused, exhausted, drunken look? Or how about everything combined?  
He doesn't know. But he's afraid to check. And too angry to simultaneously.

''So are you gonna tell me about what all this is about?"  
Dean questioned as he watched Bobby share a look with John and then sit down.

''Which part, the part where your daddy popped up, or the part about him joining our hunt?''

''All of it, Bobby. I want to know-..''  
He was caught off by his uncle's tired voice.

''John.''  
his father waited a moment before speaking for the first time since he arrived, And leaned against the wall.  
And he used his words wisely.

''I was out in Brandon, Just about 98 miles from Sioux Falls, I had just finished up a case and was driving out on the interstate..''  
'And, I got a call. It said it was a friend of mine from Tennessee, but it wasn't.'

* * *

_'Winchester."  
John answered the phone warily while turning town the volume of the radio on the rental car he stole.  
He would have taken the Impala, but decided it would be best to leave his son some teleportation._

_''Hello, John.''  
That stopped him dead in his tracks.  
That voice was not of his friends. It was a completely different voice, Sounding older, wiser, and deeper.  
Not one of the voices he had met in the years he has lived. At least, he doesn't think so.  
How would this guy know his name?_

_''Who is this?"  
He questioned. _

_''You Don't know me. But I Know you.''  
The stranger stated, And The eldest Winchester replied._

_''What is that supposed to mean, Where's-..''  
He got cut off again._

_''And I know your wife, Mary, As well.''  
He remained speechless. Nobody has brought up the death of his wife since the funeral, years, and years ago._

_''What do you know about my wife.?"_

_''Well.'' The stranger exclaimed with a soft chuckle. ''I was there the night of that 'tragic' day, after all.''  
Again. He is left speechless. He had never seen or heard the Yellow Eyed Demon before. And he has been searching for him for years to come._

_''Yellow Eyes.''  
Yes. It was him. And there's no telling what he has in store now._

_The Yellow Eyed Stranger laughed for a good two seconds before giving John a serious ''Do this or you die'' Voice._

_''Ok, Listen up, Johnny. This is how things are going to sail. I'm close to Sioux Falls and your son and his dear uncle, Bobby  
are getting into something way out of their league. Your going to stop it.''_

_''Since when do you care about them?"_

_''Oh.'' The demon almost sounded offended. ''I don't... But you do.  
__ And if you want the last of your precious family to survive, I suggest you stop what your doing and stop them.''_

_John remained silent, And the demon carried on._

_''Oh. And if your wondering about your little hunter friend, He's dead.''  
''Poor guy, I just asked to borrow his phone and he decided he wanted to fight. How dramatic.''  
''Anyways, Show up there in the next 8 hours, or your wife and precious Sammy won't be the only one's in the grave.''_

_And with that the phone conversation ended. Leaving John still not knowing what to do.  
But then a thought rang in his head. He has to stop them. For their safety. _

_Just what have they gotten into now?_

* * *

''So, that's it?"  
Dean asked, sounding irritated.

''What's it?"  
His father asked

''You showed up, from the middle of nowhere, When I decide to finally go on a hunt with Bobby. And you just tell us to back off?  
Plus, If the Yellow Eyed Clown wanted us to back off, Then he must be hiding something. Something we have to find out.''

''I know.'' John stated. ''But you have to understand I'm trying to keep you safe. I can't lose the only family I got left.''  
'I need you to realize that for me , Dean. This demon is capable of more things then we know.''

''I know what he's capable of! This is the one lead we've had on the Yellow Eyed Demon since we started hunting, Dad.  
And I can't give that up! You wouldn't give that up!"

''And ever since that day, EVER since that day. You haven't Ever looked at me the same, And then you just disappear on some hunt. Not telling me where your going, not calling, not anything. And Now you decide you want to be there for me? After all these years? No, sorry, Dad. Not gonna happen.

And Dean left with the slamming of the door behind him, Leaving his father and Bobby alone.

* * *

Sorry his took so long, guys. I've been really busy lately. But I'll try to post sooner!

I want to thank these wonderful people for leaving wonderful reviews for me!

**Saskia  
Megami Vanu  
Souless666  
Sarah  
Jenna  
Where the Wind Blows  
And Guest**

Words- 1,728  
reviews so far - 9  
Goal 15

Also, if you have any questions for me, Leave a comment or P.M me and I'll answer that question in the next chapter.  
Thanks to everyone who followed and favored.

Reviews are like chocolate!


	4. Decisions

_''So that's it?"  
Dean asked, sounding irritated._

_''What's it?"  
His father asked back._

_''You showed up from the middle of nowhere, When I decide to finally go on a hunt with Bobby, And you tell us to back off?"  
Plus, If the Yellow Eyed Clown wanted us to back off, Then he must be hiding something. Something we need to find out.''_

_''I know.'' John stated. 'But you have to understand, I'm trying to keep you safe.  
I can't lose the only family I have left.  
I need you to realize that for me, Dean. This demon is capable of more things than we know.''_

_''I know what he's capable of!"  
Dean yelled in frustration.  
''This is the one lead we've gotten since we started hunting, Dad. And I can't give that up! You wouldn't give that up!"_

_''And EVER since that day.'' The youngest continued. '' EVER since that day. You haven't ever looked at me the same.  
And then you just disappear on some hunt, Not calling, or anything. And now you decide to be here for me?  
No. Sorry, Dad. Not gonna happen.''_

_And Dean left with the slamming of the door behind him. Leaving John and Bobby alone._

* * *

''What are you gonna do now?"  
The old, veteran hunter asked the Eldest of the Winchesters as he watched him pace around the room, frustrated.

In his head. He would have thought that Dean would agree.  
Not right away, but after some explaining he would.  
But he was wrong. For the hundredth time he was wrong.

Dean doesn't trust him anymore. He doesn't. And it's all his fault.  
When his son told him he didn't treat him the same- was angry with him, or disappointed with him.  
He didn't argue. He was, but then he kept his mouth shut.

He didn't blame Dean for his little boy's death. Not anymore.  
He blames himself.

He should've been there for Dean, instead of going on that hunt.  
(which was a rip off, anyways.)  
He should've been the one to tuck Sammy in, And tell him goodnight.  
He should've been the one who would comfort them after nightmares, because this job brings lots of them.  
Instead of telling them to get over it.

He should've been more like a father to them. He should've been... _More._

If he had, Sammy might still be _alive _right now.  
He would still be here.  
But he isn't.

And it's all his fault.

But by the time Dean brought up that he hadn't been there for him at all.

That's the moment he realized he actually wasn't there for him.  
He was too busy grieving over the loss of his child, His baby boy. He was too busy blaming himself for not being there for him.  
When he didn't even realize that he wasn't being there for Dean.

And now it's too late.

''God, What am I going to do?"  
He thought to himself.

He was going to take on the hunt by himself, and leave His son and Bobby out of harm's way.  
The demon said that Dean and Bobby couldn't go and do as they please. That doesn't mean he couldn't.

There's no way he's just leaving.  
He's finally got a lead on the Yellow Eyed Thing. He's not giving that up.

And that's when it hit him.

Dean had lost as much as he had.  
He had cared for his mother and brother as much as he had. And was determined to get revenge as much as anybody else would.

And if he knows his son well enough, He knows he's not going to give up.

Because John wouldn't.

John finally stood still after ten minutes of pacing around the house.  
And rubbed a hand through his hair.

Bobby obviously noticed he had come up with an answer and Repeated his question.

''John, What are you going to do?"  
He watched as He turned around slowly, Began to speak, But didn't.  
And then he answered firmly.

''I'm taking Dean with me.''

* * *

extremely Short chapter, I know. I wrote in in 25 minutes because I'm going camping in a few, And there's no wifi there. :(  
I'll try to use hotspot on my phone.  
Oh, and I already have half the 5th chapter written so it'll be with you guys shortly:)

I also wanted to point out, once I get 15 reviews for this story, I'll post chapter 5.  
Reviews are going by slowly, And I have a thousand viewers :(

Haha, anyway, Enough of my babbling.  
I'll take some time and thank these wonderful people who left these wonderful reviews for me!

**Where the wind blows  
Megami Vanu  
Saskia  
Souless666  
Sarah  
Jenna  
And Guest.  
**


	5. Family Matters

Dean_ had lost as much as he had.  
He had cared for his mother and brother as much as he had. And was determined to get revenge as much as anybody else would._

_And if he knows his son well enough, He knows he's not going to give up._

_Because John wouldn't._

_John finally stood still after ten minutes of pacing around the house.  
And rubbed a hand through his hair._

_Bobby obviously noticed he had come up with an answer and Repeated his question._

_''John, What are you going to do?"  
He watched as He turned around slowly, Began to speak, But didn't.  
And then he answered firmly._

''I'm taking Dean with me.''

* * *

"What?" The old Family friend asked the eldest Winchester as he set down his beer and gestured his arms."I thought you were Tryin' to keep em' safe? You know, from the demon who threatened to kill us?"

"Yeah." John rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I realized he's not going to stop. I'll go with him, and... You could come along if you want to.."

"O' Corse I'm comin' along, you idjitt!" He exclaimed. "I just don't understand why your Lettin' your only child go out in the face of possible death, John. I know you care bout' em', I do. And I respect your decisions. I do. But Deans your son. And although he's a hell of a hunter, he still has a lot to learn."

"Bobby. My son-" John was cut off by Bobby, again.

"And John, I don't like sayin' this, but that boy doesn't stand a chance against a powerful demon like Ol' Yellow Eyes. I'm just sayin'... Be careful will ya'?"

"Bobby, I appreciate your concern, I'm scared too. I am. But Dean has lost as much as I have. And he's not giving up. I'll call your backup from a few hunters I know, And I'll really like your help too. I've already failed taking care one son, believe me, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

The older hunter saw the sadness in His friends' eyes as he explained the reason he is putting his boy at risk and he Sat down. Thinking. The silence remained obdurate untill he finally spoke a few minutes later, calm and positive.

" What's the plan?"

The sorrowful father couldn't help but smile at his friend. He loved the boy probably as much as he did, he even took care of him when he was off alone on one of his unsuccessful or successful hunts. He didn't want anything happening to the young man. He knew his concern, he was scared too, he was worried that something really might happen to them. and he, of corse, knew why. All he can do now is shut up, focus, and hope for the best.

"Well, I was thinking we would call some of my hunter friends, and maybe you could call yours. I'll need all the back-up I can get."

Bobby nodded. He understood the situation just like any good hunter should. he'll try his best to keep the Winchesters' safe.

"And after we make sure we're good to go, We'll look up on this hunt you and Dean were thinking of doing, And find out as much as we can about the case. Because As far as I know, this case you were getting involved it, would lead directly to Yellow Eyes."

The older hunter nodded again, and adding something to his sentence.

"It'll make ol' yellow eyes grumpy, we better be prepared.. What happened if we do find it?" And John remained silence, in thought.

"I don't know yet. To be on the same page as you are, I don't exactly know all of what its capable of, or if this is a trap. But I'm taking the chance."

Bobby was about to respond when he heard the door open swiftly and then close more gently. They both looked at him in surprise for a moment. Not exactly knowing what to say.

"What?" Dean finally said in an irritated tone, noticing the way the two were looking at him. "You miss me?" He also watched while his father approached him slowly, and he backed away. There's no way he's letting his father touch him after what had happened. Just no way at all.

John noticed the way he backed away and sighed sadly. This is the way it's going to be from now on. His own son hates him. Probably as much as he hates himself for letting that happen. Things will never be the same now. Never. He just wished he could have noticed sooner. Maybe things wouldn't be so messed up? . So broken. So useless. And all he can do is wait it out, and never let himself do that again.

"Dean." His father sighed. And he could tell by the mixed emotions on his face that he could blow up anytime. Just daring him to try to explain why he can't go on that hunt. "We've decided. We're going on that hunt. Together. All three of us."

The younger man looked shocked, he lowered his eye brows and all emotions vanished except for One. Confusion. Of corse he's confused. Heck, this is the first thing he's said to his son that he actually wants to do.

Bobby was the first to break through the silence and agreed with the young mans' father. "It's true, Dean."

"W-Why? You changed your mind? just like that eh? Yeah well, I don't believe you."

The two older hunters exchanged glances before Bobby spoke for his father.

"Son, John is letting you go on this hunt, but not without back-up. This demon we're after is pretty hard-core so I'm gonna call some hunters to see what they can do. We're doin' it together, and we're gonna find that thing."

"What? What changed your mind?" Dean exclaimed in almost dis-belief, but he didn't look at Bobby. He looked at His father. Clearly stating he wanted answers from him. Not anybody else. No more lies.

"Dean." John stated. " I know you suffered as much as I had. The loss of your M-mother and brother. And if I know you at all, I know you won't give up on out one chance of ending our search of revenge. So i'm Letting you go. There's no way your backing off. You would just run off and do the hunt by yourself. and I'm not letting that happen. your gonna come with us and we'll hunt this thing down- along with some other hunters- and this time, there won't be disappointment."

his son stared in awe. There's no telling what he's thinking. But it may it may not be good.. Well, I guess we'll never know. All that matters now is Dean. He's going to keep him safe, he will. But this hunt isn't like the others. This time, is more risky than anything Dean had ever fought. And That's one reason why he should be extra cautious this time around.

"Well." Dean chuckled. "Then why don't we get on with it then?" There was a bit of anger in his voice. But John had expected it all. maybe there really was no turning back now? Maybe he can never fix their relationship Back to the way it was before? Just father and son, happy. That's all he really wants back. But, that doesn't mean he thinks he should have never looked for the demon that is responsible for is all. He wants to be there for Dean. But he also has this deep pit in his stomach that can only be filled with revenge.

And that's how the story really started, isn't it?

that's why their father and son relationship has gone Far, far away. It's because John had this hole so big in his soul, nothing could make him happy again. at least, He didn't realize it at the time. So he started on foot. hungry for revenge. just itching to fill that hole so it could all fade away. That's where it all went wrong.

But yet, Maybe now, He could set things right?

Everybody sat down at the table and explained their mission, sorted out who to call, What to expect, And looked more into the case they were getting involved in.

Turns out, demons from who knows where have been digging inside children's bodies, Causing them to kill one innocent after another.

The only flaw that sticks out, is that nobody recognizes these children. They just appear and then disappear. But they all look around the age of 15 or 16.

Nobody knows this, only hunters. The only other few people that know, think that these kids are just sick and blood thirsty. Those people are the Police.

_Strange._

There's one thing he knows. This case will lead up to Yellow Eyes. What does that mean? It means their search is about to come to an end.

"So I suggest we leave there now if we want to get to That motel by Ten. It's around nine now, and it takes about 45 minutes to get there, plus traffic. Can't risk getting pulled over and wasting more time, Can we?

The three hunters all exited the rustic door and stepped down towards the Impala. John Driving, Dean called shot-gun, And Bobby taking his truck, so they would have more transportation around town.

They had work to do.

* * *

first story and chapter written on my Iphone! (I finally figured it out)

Now that I know how to update in my Iphone, I'll have more time to write , and that means , more frequent updates! I know, I'm awesome. (Hah hah...) anyways, here's the 5th chapter, and I hope you liked!

One other thing I would like to point out is that I did not reach my goal of 15 reviews ( sad face) but I'm close! Things are going slow, I understand, but I Really want 20 reviews soon. And whoever helps me out a little receives Virtual chocolate!

Heres to the Amazing people who reviewed so far ;)

**Reannablue**, **Souless666, Allie1207, Where the wind blows, Megami Vanu, Saskia, Sarah, Jenna, And Guest :)****  
**

**Also much thanks who followed and favored :D**

**Words: 1761**

**Chapter- 5**

**Reviews so Far- 14 - Goal: 20**


End file.
